norathelastchroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Nora
Nora is an unruly demon that has defied the Dark Liege for too long! Personality Nora is unruly, and it is only rivaled by his stupidity. However, he has started to use his brain. Background Information Nora's cerberus form was originally more dog-like, but it was later changed. Nora means stray, and Nora-inu means "stray dog." The protagonist of this story. Also known as Cerberus, the Vicious Dog of Disaster, Nora is a troublemaker and not very smart, but when his power is unleashed, it is said to surpass even that of the Dark Liege. Not being very bright, he has problems thinking. He often refers to his brain hurting when he thinks. He's also rather loud and obnoxious, being over-confident more with his knowledge than his abilities. His main goal is to gather the Dark Liege's "soul stones". He will use these to force her to cancel the contract that binds him to Kazuma Magari. His true form is a giant horned dog with wings and two snakes for tails. Nora shares the common manga character goal of getting stronger. What sets him apart is in terms of raw power, he is already one of the strongest, but doesn't know how to control his powers as well. Rivan compares Nora power too a raging river. In Volume 4, after the resistance leader breaks his seal, it is revealed that Cerberus can draw magic from its surroundings into itself giving an effectively unlimited power supply. It can, in effect, make its enemy's strength its own. There is a very real chance that Nora's mind could be overwhelmed by the power of Cerberus. The metaphor of him drowning and/or being swept away by his power is presented both visually and by other characters. He uses mostly water and fire magic to fight, but has also used wind on occasion. His favorite attack spell is "Igunisu Magia (fire magic) Flame Fang Explosion", which at its strongest creates a giant if short lived beast of flames. Usually it makes a jaw of fire that explodes on impact. Also in Volume 4, he creates a magic weapon in the form of a twin headed spear when Kazuma disappears during their battle with Tyron, a unit leader in the Resistance. The spear stays with Nora, not disappearing like other magical weapons. Nora does not require Kazuma's approval to use the spear now. It is later revealed that Nora's destiny is to die and that Kazuma will become the new Dark Liege. Nora and Kazuma refuse to accept that fate and forge their own path. In the final battle against Fall, Nora receives the power to pour his magic into the world and save both the Human and Demon Worlds. However, the power becomes too much for him to handle after Kazuma releases Nora from his contract. After a battle against Knell forces him to lose control of his power, Nora sacrifices himself to dump all of his magic into both worlds and save everyone. Rivan does not believe that Nora is dead, though, because before he disappeared, Nora swore that he would not die and that he was the greatest demon of them all.